


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 12

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Loft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 12

Blaine loves New York. Blaine loves living in New York. Blaine loves the street noise and the excitement and how everything seems larger-than life. Blaine loves living with Kurt and Santana and Rachel and having Sam and Tina just down the hall.

The thing he doesn’t love? The loft’s complete and utter lack of privacy.

Sure, the space is enormous by city standards, but three roommates is about two more roommates than any one person should have. With their egos added into the equation, it’s more like living in a group of eight. And there are no _doors._

But Blaine doesn’t _mind_ per say. He isn’t actively unhappy. Quite the opposite in fact. He gets to wake up to a warm, sleepy Kurt every day. He gets to link their ankles together under the table during Sunday brunch. He gets to sing raucous duets with Rachel at the beat-up piano when everyone else is out. He loves New York, of course he does.

But more privacy certainly wouldn’t go amiss.

* 

Sometimes Kurt hates New York. It's two weeks before Christmas and it's snowing and everyone is stuck inside, just like last year. At least one thing has changed for the better.

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt” Blaine chants.

Kurt pulls his mouth off of Blaine to glare up at him and whispers, “You said you’d be _quiet_! Everyone is home!” 

Blaine bites his lip, nods a little frantically, scrunches the sheets in his fist.

Kurt ducks his head back down and takes as much of Blaine as he can back into his mouth. 

Blaine, for his part, really does try. He makes a high-pitched whimpering sound through clamped lips as his torso twists and his hips buck up.

Kurt can feel himself throbbing in his pants and he can’t help but groan around Blaine’s dick. He hears Blaine make another muffled noise in response above him.

This needs to be quick so that they’re not late for movie night. Normally nobody would notice, but it was Kurt’s night to pick and they’ll be suspicious if they’re not on the couch promptly at eight.

He braces his left hand on the bed, squeezes Blaine with his right hand, hollows his cheeks, and sucks hard.

“Oh _Christ_ , Kurt, like that, _that_ -“

Blaine’s voice is above a whisper now but Kurt can’t do anything about it except try to ensure that this is over quickly.

So long as he doesn’t get any louder than that they should be-

Blaine lets out a wordless cry and then “Fuck, oh my god, _fuck, Kurt_ ” and then he’s coming down Kurt’s throat and Kurt is swallowing on instinct.

Blaine thrusts up once, twice, and then goes still, breathing heavily.

Kurt doesn’t even bother reprimanding him. The damage is done. He finishes himself off, quick and rough, and flops down beside Blaine. 

“Kurt, I could’ve-“

“No,” Kurt says, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Get dressed, wash your face, we’ve been doing homework all this time, right?”

Blaine grins. “Right.”

*

Kurt and Blaine are on the couch right on time, clothes unwrinkled and not a hair out of place. Rachel joins them a moment later, and a minute after that, Santana saunters in and sinks into her seat.

They actually make it a fairly far into Clueless before anyone says anything. Kurt had really thought for a moment that they’d gotten away with it.

“Suck and blow sounds like a fun game,” Santana says slyly, eyes still focused on the screen. “Sounds like something Kurt would excel at, don’t you think?”

Blaine chokes on his mouthful of caramel corn and Kurt’s cheeks go pink, but he still manages a haughty, “That’s for me to know and you to _never_ find out.” 

To Blaine he whispers, “Tomorrow we are going shopping for action figures to bribe Sam with. He and Tina can move in here and we can take their apartment.”

Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder and laughs.


End file.
